Runaway Love
by GleeLovin
Summary: Puck and Mercedes cannot stand one another anymore, after one year of everything going so great. Why now? What's wrong?
1. Lovers Love

**Heartaches today after hearing about Chord not returning to Glee. I feel like this upcoming season seems like it will be disorganized. **

**Anyways this is a Mercedes/Puck story a little more sexual. I will add an epilogue to this as well.**

**I don't anything of Glee. Sorry for being so long. I am working on my other stories and you will be pleased :)**

* * *

><p>Lately Puck and Mercedes haven't been on the same page.<p>

Neither of them knew who started it but all their friends began to notice their drift. The couple did not sit next to each other as much anymore, Puck did not say flirty comments towards her, Mercedes started taking back her sweet things not wrapping him in his good morning hug.

It was a pain for their friends to watch and be around them as much as it was for the two to be around each other. They both seemed to not want to talk to each other and when they had to there was not eye contact, their voices went three octaves lower sounding pissed and annoyed, always quick and to the point.

All their friends were all really worried and disappointed in Puck and Mercedes relationship falling apart. A year ago the duo stunned them all declaring their relationship. The pair became the model couple others looked up too. Their best friends cried and complained about their partners to them all the time asking for their advice. Many broke up and argued a lot but Mercedes and Puck maintained a stable relationship, rarely ever arguing. The whole year they looked like they were still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship. That initial sparkle in your eyes filled with excitement in a relationship never dimed for them. Every morning Puck was excited for the new cute things his girl would do, and Mercedes looked forward to getting her good morning wake up call from her man to hear his new nickname and pick up line he had for her.

People who saw their way of affection for each other picked up a few things to use in their own relationship. Their friends thought that might be the case, that they didn't know how to keep their relationship spicy or exciting anymore.

"Puck what's up with you and Sadie man?" Finn asked as the guys were suiting up for football practice. Puck's heart sunk hearing Finn call his girl by the nickname her gave her. Mercedes and Finn's new friendship after he moved in with Kurt and his dad is how the bad boy and the diva started. Puck was just as surprised as Finn was to learn that Mercedes was a beast behind a game controller and a football fan watching Sunday games on the living room couch with Burt Hummel wearing matching jerseys.

With the extra time the two spent together they found that the other was not so bad, and started hanging out on their own at her house or at his alone. Their relationship slipped out when they were at a party at Rachel's, and they were all a little tipsy. Mercedes walked past Puck and he smacked her butt.

"My baby lookin' good in them jeans come here girl!" he slurred.

Mercedes pulled her hand out of his grip as he tried to pull her on his lap. Annoyed, Puck got up and wrapped his arms around her. They stood to close together to be friends. Puck was leaning in close to her face puckering his lips at her and Mercedes rested her hands on his chest and shoulder smiling at him. They all knew they must be a couple when Puck finally kissed her and his hands trailed from her back resting on her butt, with one hand on each cheek giving it a light squeeze. Ever since, Puck and Mercedes did not make out publically, but you always can see Puck checking out her romp when she walked past him, except for now.

"I don't know what you're talking about" all his friends groaned knowing this dude knew what they were talking about.

"This is going on a week and a half man that you two seem to can't stand each other! We all can see that!" Mike said.

"Are you guys going to break up?" Finn asked, he was the most upset about this because both Mercedes and Puck were his best friends. Who knows what will come of the trio if they broke up. He considered Mercedes as his little sister that he looked after and let play with his hair. Puck to him was his twin brother they always got into mischief together since second grade.

"Damn mind your own business!" he yelled punching his hand into his locker.

Around the same time, the guys talked to Puck, Kurt and the girls were sitting around Mercedes kitchen table ready to confront her about the same thing.

"Mercedes are you okay sweetie…you and Puck?" Kurt asked his best friend, the whole group nominated him to talk first because he knew her the best, and out of all of them she would open up to him about something so personal. He knew something wasn't right between Puck and Mercedes. Mercedes looked normal, but knew something with the couple was completely off.

"Yeah" she replied like it was nothing.

"Oh please let's cut the crap what the heck is going with you two?" Santana started with an attitude two minutes after starting their plan.

"That's not your business"

"Okay Weezy keep playing and he is going to leave you. You know what is going to happen. He is going to come back to screw with me." Right then every single one of them wanted to slap Santana giving her death glares, even Brittany.

"You are so not getting sweet lady kisses" the blonde said. Santana rolled her eyes about to start up again, but Mercedes beat her to it.

"You know what guys I am tired. I will see you guys on Monday" Kurt was ready to kick the Latina's ass for ruining their plan to help Puck and Mercedes. Before Kurt left he gave his girl a deep hug, "Call me if you need me" he warned her.

"Always do"

Kurt got into his car and speed dialed his brother.

"Hey anything?"

"No you?"

"I wish thanks to Santana she kick us all out."

"Puck threw us out of the locker room. I guess all we can do now is let them handle this on their own."

"Oh I hope they make this work, Puck has been the best thing for her."

"Yeah she has been the best thing for him too. I got to go. See you at home"

"Okay have a good practice"

Mercedes locked the front door after all her friends have left cradling her phone in her hands as she walked upstairs to her room. Her mind recounts all the times Puck has lifted her over his shoulder and ran them up the stairs to her bedroom. He still has things here and they built plenty of memories leaving a mark. On her bed was the teddy bear he got her on Valentine's Day that she slept with when he wasn't able to be there at night and pictures of the two of them were along her wall. She remembered all the times they had pillow fights, tickle fights, cuddle attacks, video game tournaments in her room. She enjoyed looking at all his stuff he has in her bathroom: some of his clothes, his toothbrush, Irish Spring bar of soap, and Axe spray. At night she wore a pair of his boxers with his McKinley shirt. Sometimes she would spray the teddy bear with his Axe spray, to like he was there. She cuddled her bear opening her phone reading older texts from Puck when they were happy together.

_Woof! Damn baby you look so good in that outfit girl woof!—Puck_

_Cannot wait to get outta practice and to see you ;)_

_Who is that sexy lady wearing my letterman jacket?_

Every night she has the same nightmare that he is going to call her to tell her they are through.

Truth is she doesn't want that at all.

Puck sighed after kicking all of the guys out of the locker room, sitting on the bench in front of his locker holding his phone.

"What the fuck is this girl doing to me?" He muttered to himself combing his hand through his hair.

_Looks like your single now. Call me.—Santana_

Puck huffed at his former fuck buddies' message, she's always been trying to make passes at him but he always told her to beat it. He never told Mercedes about Santana hitting on him to not make her upset. In his mind there was no point to make her worry about something she doesn't because he will always pick her. He was unhappy now and he looked like shit: his hair looked rough and was growing peach fuzz on his chin and he hated his relationship. With him and Mercedes not getting along with each other she hasn't done his hair. His skin was extra dry and ashy, he missed when his girl rubbed him down and in moisturizers and gave him a massage that made his skin feel so soft. At his crib Mercedes left a jacket at his place that still has her scent on it, which he would smell from time to time. He hated opening his underwear drawer, because that is where she left her pajamas. At times Puck would look through her small part of the drawer looking at her shorts and shirts. In his fridge he loaded it with all her favorite foods for whenever she came over.

He retrieved from his wallet a photo of him and Mercedes they took in a photo booth together on a date. It was their 2nd date together to the movie theater it was the night when Mercedes finally said yes to them being official.

_Second date, well in Mercedes' eyes their second hangout. They stood in line waiting for their tickets, and Puck watched Mercedes as she swung side- to- side looking around mindlessly._

"_You look hot mama" Puck said elbowing her to get her attention._

"_So do-Nevermind" She looked away as he was giving her his sexy smile and raising his eyebrow._

"_Sassie come on girl why won't you give me a chance."_

"_I already gave you a chance Puckerman."_

"_You just broke me in but never gave me a ride to see what I can do" the girl rolled her eyes, "Come on ever since I been a new man after we dated. Since then did you hear of me cheating hmm? Lauren—"_

_"Hell no! Who in their right mind would cheat on a woman like that?" Puck laughed loving how animated she could be._

"_Sassie you know me now. I always want to hang out with you and you want to hang out with me. Why do you keep acting like you hitting on me didn't happen?"_

"_I told you no scary movies and when I got scared during the movie I grabbed your hand."_

_Puck paid for the tickets and they took their seats. Puck mellowed out because he wanted her to be comfortable to do the things they do at home when they watch movies. "Here…give me some" he said feeding her a piece of his candy bar and she fed him some of hers. They shared the same drink as well. He was pleased when she leaned her head on his shoulder._

_When they walked out of the theater he grabbed her hand and she didn't fight him on it. "So we are really going to try this out?" she said staring at the ground._

"_Yeah. I won't screw this up."_

"_Be just like we are now."_

_Puck wiggled his eyes, "Yeah except for kissing."_

"_Okay" she said eyeing a photo booth, "Come on" they went into the photo booth and took a whole bunch of goofy pictures._

"_Last one what pose quick!" Puck said liking this himself. Mercedes clasped his face in his hands and kissed him. Puck kept all the photos, but admires the one kissing her lips for the first time. _

He looks at that photo every night since they started drifting away, he also look at his window remembering all the times he would sneak to her place and the few times she climbed through his: when he was sick, had a bad day, or just by surprise. In his other hand he looked through old texts that made him happy.

_Have a great practice baby…I will be waiting for you!—Your Sassie _

_Who is that sexy man with that Mohawk does he have a girlfriend?_

_This morning I heard you leave thank you for the kiss…is there more from where that came from?_

Sometimes he wakes up in the middle of the night rolling over to hold her or to spoon her in bed like he always did when they were happy, and was pissed when all he grasped and humped was air not her soft warm body.

He was shook out of his thoughts when he saw the new message on his phone.

_Call me when you can—Mercedes_

"Oh hi?" Mercedes said not expecting him to call her so soon, hoping she was going to have sometime to get her thoughts together first.

"_You asked me to call you_, what is it?" he said in a bitter tone.

"Yeah but don't you –"

"Yo Puck come on!" A teammate yelled.

"Shit I am coming!" Puck yelled. "Hurry up what is it?"

"Nothing" was what she wanted to say. Here they go again, both of them try to work this out, but when they do call it is strained and just makes everything more painful. "Mercedes"

"Okay!...Okay! Do you want to come over?"

"Fine. I will see you later"

"Okay see ya then. I-"

"What?"

"I cannot wait to see you" she mumbled robotically not sounding like she meant it at all.

"Yeah same" he replied just as dully.

Puck hung up and slammed his locker shut in frustration and Mercedes screamed into her pillow.

Cleaned up quick turning down the guys to go over to Mercedes he was hoping this is not going to be like the other times when they hung out. It was so awkward and boring that one of them would make an excuse to leave.

"Hey" She opened the door and let him "Hey", this is their new form of greeting one another lately. He stood in her foyer with his hands shoved in his pockets as she locked the door.

"Um thirsty?" she led them to the kitchen passing him his favorite drink, Coke as he took a seat at the table.

"Thought you were with your girls"

"I cut that short" he could tell by her tone and her choice of words something went wrong. He looked at her intently and her body language said she was ticked off, with her muscles all tensed and stiff. Her eyebrow was crooked up a little too, so he figures someone was out of line. "What happened?"

"Doesn't matter. I showed them the door" she wanted to tell him about the concerns they had about them and the comment Santana made, but didn't want to push it. This knocked the player out of Puck seeing his girlfriend upset, the protector in him of his girlfriend let his maturity shine through. If she wasn't going to push this he was, and would set them girls straight for making his baby so upset.

"I can see that, but why?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Why you call me over then?"

Why she asked him over and what the girls asked her about go hand in hand. He watched his girl and was so tired of this look on her face all the time, the look of being insecure and unhappy, "what's wrong?" he asked exhaustedly.

"Do you want to break up Puck?"

He didn't see that coming, and he didn't want her to have to ask him a question like that. "Do you?"

She shook her head looking down, "Settled. Now tell me what's your—"

"They asked me about us, always asking about us, 'what is wrong?' and 'if everything is okay?'. Santana said you were one step from leaving me and fucking her." She looked worried and upset, clearly this has been getting to her. Puck couldn't have gotten here sooner, and was damn glad he didn't listen to that voice in his head for him to go with the guys.

Puck went from being annoyed and empty to angry. He was fine with Santana flirting with him because he could take it and it meant nothing to him, but he was furious that she went to Mercedes filling her mind with fear and worry about things that would not happen.

"She is lucky she ain't here because she would be slapped. She has been making passes at me all year, but I flipped her off each time."

"Are you happy Puck?" she asked searching his eyes, as he searched hers.

"Nah, are you happy?" she shook her head again, "Why?"

This is new territory for the both of them they never discuss feelings.

_Come on Cece just tell him already! _She said to herself.

"I miss hanging out with you and I don't…that I want to be alone for a while. Same for when we talk…I kinda just took it as a phase why aren't you happy Puck?"

"Guess were both going through the same phase."

She nodded taking this all in, she didn't feel like she always felt when she was around him nowadays, wanting to move away. Puck was happier now too, and so was she. This is the happiest they been around each other since they fell apart.

"Puck what are you doing with your hair bae?" He laughed that she saw that his hair was a damn mess, and smiled hearing her call him 'bae' again.

"Waiting for my girl to hook me up" they laughed walking up the stairs to her room into her personal bathroom. She got right into it lathering his chin grooming him as she sat on his lap, feeling his arms around her waist to hold her secure. Puck was thinking about all the memories of being in her room, and remembering all the baths the couple had together drying each other off, brushing their teeth before hitting the sack wearing identical boxers and t-shirts.

…._Ring…._

"Mind if I get that?" she said as she shaved his chin in a low murmur.

"Nah do you thing baby" she smiled at the term of endearment and reclaimed her phone.

"Hey divo!" she put him on speaker and continued to shave Puck chin.

"Hey diva…you okay?"

"Yeah"

"I slapped Santana she deserved it"

"Damn straight" Puck muttered under his breath.

"Boo we just wanted to make sure you were okay and if you needed to talk"

"Here's a hint don't bring Santana" he was relieved hearing the sass and confidence came back to her voice, that is why he always calls her 'Sassie'.

"I don't know what came over me to approve that, but anyways I think I am in love with Blaine"

"Oh honey that is great congratulations"

"I haven't told him yet, because I am not sure. I don't want to hurt him if I am wrong"

"Your wrong for second guessing yourself" the diva said as she shaped up Puck's Mohawk, "please you know you love that man"

"Mercedes you love Puck. How you did you know?"

"I don't know" she said shortly, hiding behind her hair not looking at the mirror at her lover, and hoping that Kurt would not push this anymore.

Puck sat in the chair with his heart racing and breathing hard in anticipation, never been happier with Kurt imposing on their alone time.

Despite his confidence that his girl loved him, he needed to hear it from her mouth. Puck is not all about expressing his feelings. He knew he was being a bit of a jerk getting her to talk before he did, but he was too scared to get out there and get hurt. He knows when she will say it he will transform into a completely different man better to her than he ever was before all he needs is for her to say it.

Mercedes wished she was confident in Puck that he loved her, but he was the master of the poker face. Being with her, he made a lot of changes doing things he never have done for a girl before. Like staying over her place and welcoming her to his home he is famous for being the hit it and quit it type of guy.

"Oh come on Mercedes I want to tell him, but I want it to be right. I mean you love Puck right? What made you know for sure? When did you know?"

Mercedes felt a lump form in her throat, from all her anxiety telling her secret of why she really avoided Puck for so long. Puck clasped his hands tightly together making his knuckles and fingertips turn white, and bounced his knee up and down.

"I do love him." If Mercedes Jones was going to let her heart pour out its deepest secret she was not going to be a whimp about it. Puck smiled taking in the words feeling even more jittery and anxious, "I do love Puck…I think when we are in love with that person before we really realize it. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, but how did you know 'Cedes?"

She took a deep breath trying to figure out how to put her thoughts into words, "I knew I felt differently about him whenever someone brought up his name, he would come into a room, or when I got a text or phone call from him, that my heart jumped and fluttered a little. Whenever we hug or kiss I never really wanted to let go because it felt so good. He is the best part of my day. How he takes care of me and makes me feel so special I just feel…I never want to lose him. Holding him and him holding me I feel sparkly and complete. The physical doesn't matter so much as long as he is true to himself. I will take him in any way. I always get excited when he tells me something new he likes. I get pissed when he is, like I could feel his pain wanting to do all that I can to make him happy. I knew I wanted to continue to be with him even now because he is good man. He makes me feel so comfortable and encourages me to be myself letting me do the cuddley, girly, motherly things that I do. The favorite part of my day is when were chilling and just talking hearing what he has to say. How he listens closely to me makes me feel that my opinion matters."

"Does he love you?" Mercedes cringed. _Shit_ she thought. _I have no idea if he loves me or if anything I said he felt the same. I hope he doesn't think I am crazy. God. I never have been this honest about my feelings before, we never talk about this._

She jumped when she felt a hand grab hers. A smile grew on her face seeing Puck wrap her hand around his chest. He looked calm and happy with a smile on his face mouthing, "I love you too", as they looked at each other in the mirror.

"Thank God" she said aloud.

Puck held in his laugh, but Kurt laughed loudly through the phone. "Thanks boo, I think I am going to tell him. Hey, do you want to come over? All of us are having dinner together and watching videos? I promise I will put a muzzle on Santana". Puck was already up from his seat standing in front of Mercedes with his hand still holding hers. "No thanks baby we'll catch up at school on Monday", she was holding back her tears looking into the eyes of the man she loved.

"Okay bye baby"

"Bye" Puck quickly turned his back to shut her phone and turned back to her throwing themselves onto each other.

**9:00pm at the Hummel-Hudson Household….**

The Glee kids all finished eating about to watch their second movie of the night crowded in Kurt and Finn's basement/bedroom.

"Finn did you call Puck?" Kurt said sitting on Blaine's lap.

"No not yet. I will call him now" getting up from his seat and stepping outside in the backyard.

…_.ring_

…_.ring_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Finally what's up Puck I called you like 6 times since practice"_

"_Been busy"_

"_Busy?"_

"_Yeah" _

"_You okay?"_

"_Yeah…great" he said sounding happy._

"_We're watching some flicks at my place, but if you wanted to come over to crash you can."_

"_Nah I pass"_

"_Okay then see ya at school on Monday"_

"_Yup"_

Finn hung up the phone more worried than he was leaving practice that afternoon.

"Did you talk to him?" Kurt asked as Finn rejoined them in the basement.

"Yeah, he is doing fine. He said he was busy all day." There was an intense silence.

"How was Mercedes?" Rachel asked Kurt.

"Fine as well" he said dully, "I just wished they could have worked it out."

"They can!" Blaine insisted, "Anything is possible"

"Mercedes is the most understanding and loving. Puck is observant and from the looks of things he is very charismatic when it comes to her. Mercedes and Puck are actually very alike" Artie reasoned.

Once all his friends left Blaine stayed behind.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I just—my heart goes out to my girl, she is in love with him and they are not working things out"

"Does he love her?"

"Yeah" they turned to find Finn looking miserable, "I am pretty sure of it. He is just making the biggest mistake right now though." He walked down to his room leaving Blaine and Kurt alone.

"Don't worry baby. Mercedes is a strong woman, and Puck will come to his senses." Blaine said to his teary eyed boyfriend.

"Yeah right" Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug, "I love you" the smaller boy piped, and instantly he felt Blaine hug him tighter into him, "I love you too". After exchanging a soft kiss they both went their separate ways with pink cheeks.

Kurt went down to the basement and settled in his bed, as did Finn. The worry and concern about Mercedes and Puck consumed them.

"I called Santana about tonight and she said she had plans."

Finn swallowed the lump deep in his throat. He did not want to think that Puck would cheat on Mercedes even if they had problems. "You called her?"

"Yeah several times, and she didn't answer."

"Good Night Kurt" Finn said turning off his light and turned onto his side burying his head into his pillow.

* * *

><p>Puck hung up on Finn, and dialed another number.<p>

"Hey"

"Hey you ready?"

"About time…where is your girlfriend?"

"What she don't know won't hurt her"

"Thought your motto is I have needs"

"I do now hurry the fuck up…wear that red dress"

"Okay be there in five baby"

"Finally that man got it through his head" Santana said aloud after hanging up with Puck, straightening out her dress and checking out her hair a final time before heading out the door.

She drove up to the park where Puck already was. "Mmm" she said checking him out as he leaned against his truck. He looked good wearing a tight white tank, and loose jeans, with a black jacket. Santana walked seductively over to Puck leaned over him so he was sandwiched between her and the car.

"So what did you tell them?" Puck asked her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I had plans didn't say that I would be—"

"Shut up" she chuckled at him cutting her off and rubbed her hands up and down his torso, "she is a dumb bitch when will Tubbers learn?"

"Get in the truck" Puck said pushing her gently off of him and swiftly getting in the front seat. Santana opened the backdoor to find Lauren Zeis pulling her into the truck by her dress

"Hey, still a slut I see" Lauren snickered.

"The only dumb bitch is you" Puck said turning back at Santana who looked scared.

"Leading headline of the school paper, Santana Lopez, school hoe", Jacob said sitting in the passenger seat of the truck taking a photo of her shocked face.

"NO!" she screamed.

"I told you **no** Santana! I said back off. Ever come at Mercedes again about some stupid fantasies about you and me again and I will get this story published in the city paper. I am sure everyone will be thrilled to read about what the town's best doctor daughter does. I will send Dr. Lopez a copy of the paper personally for him to read himself. I don't want to hear her name or mine out yout mouth period. She was never supposed to know about you on me. Now that she does from your unning your mouth about pointless nonsense I am going to make sure to shut your mouth permanently."

"You are damn nasty Santana." Lauren said disgusted. "Tell her Puck"

Puck sped off from the park to Breadsticks, "What are we doing here?" the terrified Latina said.

"Your double dating with Lauren and her date, and Jacob is your date."

"What?"

"Listen my Latina vixen give me the date and a kiss or I will publish the story." Jacob said.

"Your paying too!" Puck added. "Now go on enjoy your date guys" Puck gleamed at them all as they exited his truck.

As soon as they got out, Puck went back to his house throwing his clothes out that lingered of Santana's perfume, took a quick shower putting on a new outfit. He gathered some of her favorite snacks and climbed out his window. Making a quick pit stop to a fast food restaurant getting milkshakes and burgers drove back to Mercedes place. Puck climbed through the window smiling as he looked around the room, the bathroom light was still on and all the shaving and hair cutting tools were still out where they left them, their clothes were sprawled all over the place, how his boxers hung off the television he has no idea. He liked the view of the bed, it was in complete disarray with the comforter hanging off the bed. Inside of the bed Puck saw Mercedes wrapped in the sheet sleeping on her side away from him.

Quietly peeling off his shoes and pants Puck got back into the bed spooning himself against her. Feeling the person wrapping their arms around her woke her up, like a jolt of energy she felt from the person's touch. She took her hand and brushed it along the person's arms, "well I am not dreaming" Puck chuckled kissing her neck, "nope my babalicious baby" they both laughed. Mercedes sat up in the bed wrapping the sheet around her like a sleeveless dress. Glancing around the room she smirked, "What do you think?" he asked.

"How did your boxers get on the television?" she giggled.

"You wanted me so bad" Puck said passing her their food. "thank you!"

"No problem. I don't want us to starve. We worked up quiet an appetite" Puck said as he leaned his head against hers with both teens giggling.

"You smell like soap you cleaned up without me" she pouted.

"Oh I am sure I am going to get dirty again soon to need a bath" he winked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah" he said kissing her lips.

After they finished eating Puck tossed their trash away while Mercedes reflected on everything that happened in the past few hours.

"You don't think we'll be one of those couples that would say I love you all the time do you?" Mercedes asked as Puck straightened up her room a little before turning off the lights and rejoining her in bed. Puck leaned over on top of her tugging lightly on the sheet that covered her juicy body, as Mercedes wandered her hands along his arms and face.

"What do you think?" he said as he stroked her hair and kissed the nape of her neck, with his other hand still on her sheet dress.

"Nah" she smiled shaking her head back and forth causing him to laugh, "Me too" he agreed before open unwrapping the sheet around capturing her lips in another deep passionate kiss.

"Love you" she mumbled.

"Love you too bae" he said back.

**10:00am Sunday Morning Mercedes Doorstep…**

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" Kurt said as him and Finn got out of his truck towards Mercedes doorstep, to see Rachel, Tina, Brittany, and Quinn there as well.

"We wanted to bring her breakfast!" Rachel chimed holding a whole basket of muffins.

"Cheesus what did I tell you about carbs Rachel! Thank goodness I brought a fruit basket!" Kurt combated.

"Oh great! Now what are you guys doing here?" Quinn asked seeing Mike's car pull up, and all the guys got out of the car. "We went to Puck's and he wasn't there." Mike explained.

"We'll fucking pound him later" Sam said, which shocked everyone because they never heard Sam swear, "so we came to chill with Mercedes and play some video games."

"She said she was fine guys alright" Rachel said trying to calm everyone down, but she knew she was lying. "Santana and Puck both said they were busy Rachel, when we talked last night you were the first one that said it when we planned coming over here" Quinn said defensively.

"You planned without me?"

"Yeah I thought she needed her girls"

"Okay!" Finn said clasping the shoulder of his brother, before he attacked his girlfriend. "We really don't know what is going on with them. We couldn't reach all three of them last night."

"Brittany what is up with Santana?"

"Probably having sex. Not with me though."

"Let's ring the damn doorbell" Sam said walking past them to the door.

…_.Ring…._

"Sam your language" Quinn warned.

"Stupid jack ass!" he said under his breath.

"Dude has a point, should have just broke it off with Mercedes first" Mike chimed.

"Wait until I see him" the blonde boy continued.

"Same here" Finn said.

"You guys—"

"HEY!" They all said when Mercedes opened the door. They all sized her up and their faces were filled with pity seeing her dressed in Puck's clothes wearing his tank top and sweatpants. "Hey" she smiled waving her hand at them.

"We just wanted to bring breakfast"

"Sam are you okay?" Mercedes asked because the boy look red.

"Yeah I am fine."

"Liar" he shifted on his feet. "Come on tell me what's up?" It pained them seeing her glow and was so happy.

"Didn't like that you, Puck or Santana didn't answer any of our phone calls last night and this morning. We went over to Puck's and he wasn't there, both Puck and –"

"Both Puck and what?" said Puck as he opened the door wider revealing himself in matching sweats and tank as Mercedes.

"Both Puck and Santana said they were busy, and we wanted to know what was your excuse?" Kurt sassed. Puck wanted to laugh at Sam seeing his cheeks deflate leaving a pink tint on them. He noted that Sam had the same problem as Mercedes having fuller lips, when they get mad their lips poke out.

"Aren't you going to let us in?" Quinn said and Mercedes shuffled out of the way as her friends all flocked into her house. Puck was pulled into the living room by the guys away from the girls to get his story on what happened last night.

"What the hell happened?" Sam insisted sitting down relieved but still on edge.

"I made up with Mercedes after school, and spent the night here."

"You did nothing with Santana?" the blonde continued.

"I told her to meet me at our spot and gave her a final warning to keep away from me and Sassie." He said looking into the other room seeing the girls and Kurt look to Mercedes for answers too. After Puck told the guys the whole story about Santana they shared a good laugh. Warning the guys one thing, "she doesn't know and I don't want her to know. So no telling the chicks", they all readily agreed.

"So I told Blaine I loved him and he squeezed me tighter and said he love me too" Kurt said standing up and replaying the moment he shared with his boyfriend. "And we are happily in love."

Puck wrapped himself around Mercedes as she sat on the island giggling to Kurt's story. As she was distracted by Kurt, Puck snuck a bite of her muffin.

"Hey!"

"Hey what?"

"Get your own"

"I do" He said snuggling her more and she giggled. Leaning into her ear in a low whisper so only her could hear he said a pick up line he wanted to say for a long time, "Yo baby… You are just truly absolutely beautiful!"

* * *

><p>Everyone left after breakfast leaving the two alone.<p>

"Wow!" Rachel said, "I could not believe how well they turned everything around."

"Even better, they could not keep their arms off of each other." Kurt said, "How they fed one another as they cuddled on the island. Oh! Then how he lifted her off the island when she wanted to get down."

"They looked like a married couple. How they walked us out and Mercedes was wrapped around Puck and they waddled like penguins. The way he looked at her and the way she looked at him they seem so in love!" Rachel said.

"I liked how they wove their hands together the whole time", Quinn said weaving her hand with Sam's.

"She is going to talk to me later" Tina said.

"Yes!" all the girls and Kurt agreed.

Finn was happy again seeing Mercedes and Puck getting along, and cannot keep their hands off each other. He knows Puck like the back of his hand, and he really didn't want to have them fall apart again, especially not because of fear.

As soon as everyone left Mercedes and Puck latched onto each other sharing another deep kiss, "Finally there gone. What will you like to do sweetie?"

"Let's play Super Mario!" she piped.

"Hell yeah and then continue our game of Final Fantasy we almost finished it."

"Yeah" Puck put Mercedes over his shoulder and raced them upstairs to her bedroom.

Not long in the midst of them playing their games did Puck's phone begin to ring.

"Hold up okay?"

"Mmhmm" he turned and looked at Mercedes, he liked seeing her concentrate so hard on a game. Puck quickly kissed her cheek before he answered his phone.

"Sup?"

"Hey man did you tell Sadie how you feel about her?"

"…."

"Puck?"

"I will be right back baby" he said to Mercedes and left the room. "What are you trying to say man, that I am going to cheat on her that you don't believe me?" he said getting angry standing on the steps.

"Stop man, no I don't think that. I think you haven't told her your feelings."

"Who told you to say this?"

"No one, but now your making me nervous that you are up to something?"

"No! How did you figure this out?"

"Because your like a brother to me dude, been friends since grade school. We talked about you and your sleeping around since baby gate and truth is Puck you don't talk about your feelings or be around women too long to not get in too deep. Your afraid to get hurt. Not being honest about your feelings now you are risking hurting her."

"I would never hurt her"

"Then tell her how you feel. Dude it is Sadie, your best friend! If any girl you should feel the most safe and honest about your feelings is with her. I talked to Mercedes first about my feelings about Quinn and Rachel. Whatever happened between you two last night you two seem so happy and I bet it is because Mercedes spoke first."

"Yeah"

"And you played it to push her to speak first."

"I wasn't sure that she loved me, and needed to hear it first."

"You don't think she needs to hear it from you now? Puck you sound like a bitch and weak right now dude! What if Mercedes didn't say anything? You playing games risking losing her for good. I don't know what my future is with Rachel or Quinn, but I think you and Mercedes would be together for a long time."  
>Puck hung up his phone and returned to Mercedes' bedroom, shutting off the game station.<p>

"Hey what gives Puck? Hey!" he picked her up and laid her gently on the bed and he sat next to her. Mercedes was getting nervous because he looked stiff and reserved staring straight above at the ceiling with his hands tightly clasped together sort of like a corpse. She didn't know what to do or what to say to him.

"That was Finn. He told me to tell you about my feelings towards you." Puck said in the voice they been using towards for weeks, low, deep, and serious. Apart of Mercedes was really scared of what he had to say, but knew this was a big leap for him regardless.

"Wait" she got off the bed and turned off the light, and she felt the vibe in the room soften. Puck smiled in the darkness, but the words Finn said haunted his mind, "turn the light back on".

"No" her voice was sweet and gentle, "You feel better and I feel better so…"

"I am not weak"

"No your not you are strong telling me how you feel."

He didn't want to argue now, "Baby I love you. I love you a lot." He said laid across the bed, as Mercedes sat on the edge. "You're my best friend and the best girlfriend I ever had. I missed you so much when we were going wrong, hated how we had an attitude with each other. I have never been in a relationship this deep. I don't want to lose you ever again, pisses me off that we fell apart because we fell for each other. The year has been freaking awesome baby we have had no problems or anything." His hand found hers and held it tightly, and Mercedes laid across his stomach. "Like getting my morning hug and when you do all those things"

"I like getting my phone calls in the morning"

"I hate having to do them and not be there just to tell you face to face."

She kissed his hand and had a big smile on her face, "What is your favorite thing I do?"

He snorted, "I don't know" he laughed, "I love them all! What about you?"

"I don't know! I laughed the most when you called me Hot Coco Mama…I just want to hold your pippin' hot self in my hands all day!"

"I do" Puck said placing his hand on her waist "You want to know what my favorite thing is?"

"Yeah"

"Your smile" she giggled.

"There is something else too"

"What?"

"Come here" he guided her up on top of him.

"What?"

"Come here" he said as he leaned up close to her lips.

"What is it?"

"This" he whispered before placing his lips on hers. Puck always liked kissing Mercedes her lips were so soft and he liked sucking on them. Ever since they made up the kisses were the best and so addicting. It wasn't long before they were heavily making out, and that his hands slide down to her behind giving it a light tap and squeeze.

"baby!" she yelped pulling away from him.

He giggled, "I am a man I cannot help it. I didn't want to sound like a dick, but I miss that booty."

The couple lay in her bed with the only cover for their bare skin was each other. Mercedes woke up to his phone noticing that she was asleep on top of him. His arms were wrapped around her back, and his head rested on hers. She realized her hands were wrapped around his neck, like they dancing in their sleep.

She gently got off of him to fish his phone out of his pants pocket that were tossed on the side of the bed. The caller ID rang that it was Finn.

"Hey" she whispered turning on her side away from Puck.

"Oh hey Sadie!" Finn said happily hearing her giggle on the phone. "Where is Puck?"

"Sleeping. But hey!"

"Hmm?"

"I miss you Finny Frankenator!"

"I know I miss you too Sadie. Maybe now we can hang again."

"Shit" he laughed, "that's was all my fault."

"Yeah because you didn't want to be around me."

"No because I didn't want to be around Puck." He roared of laughter.

"Finny?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"For what Sadie?"

"Nice hearing how he feels about me. I was scared shitless saying I love you first."

"I know that is why I told him to man up to tell you. He is afraid to get hurt. Trust me he loved you for a long time."

"Really? How?" she said excitedly. It was loud enough for Puck to shift. She noticed as he was trying to wrap his arms around her like she was still on top of him. When he noticed that Mercedes was not there on his chest he started to frown moving his hands along the bed. "Sassie!" he said half sleep. His hand found her butt and he chuckled spooning himself onto her kissing her neck.

She turned back to his phone and Finn hung up but left a text.

_Lol I will promise to let tell you how. Sry I hung up but he doesn't like getting woken up n he would kick my ass. Love you—Finny_

_P.S. Listen to him sleep _

Mercedes smiled and put Puck's phone on the nightstand, and lie there listening to him sleep like Finn said. She loved feeling Puck wrapping his arms around her, kissing her neck.

"Sassie baby there is no words to express how much I love you." She rolled over and tackled him with a big kiss on the lips laying them both horizontal, as they originally were.

"Sassie?" he said fully awake.

"Shh go to sleep damn…Love you!" She said.

* * *

><p><strong>The L-Bomb is the hardest thing to drop on someone, but I think Mercedes and Puck handled it nicely. In regards to Puck and when he says Santana would be slapped was just talk. That is why he recruited Lauren. I don't support violence of men hitting women or women hitting men no matter the circumstances. I hope you enjoyed it :)<strong>


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Baby?" Puck yelled as he entered the apartment tossing his keys on the kitchen island. As he made his way into the living room he stopped in his tracks running into a steamy make session in the middle of the room. He was beyond livid seeing them together, not acknowledging him at all. The guy was clearly experienced knowing how to grope her backside. The girl dominated though, not just because of her height, but she clasped her hands on his cheeks like she was eating out his mouth.

She finally backs away from the guy and faces Puck, "I am not your baby"

In a one-year relationship Puck made a mark in Mercedes bedroom at her parent's house. In her one bedroom Chicago apartment he made it his home away from home.

"Mercedes!"

"Calm down!"

"What do you mean fucking calm down you're here making out with—"

"My man"

"Mercedes!"

"Shut up you are going to piss off the neighbors"

"Do you think I give a damn?"

"I think I should go" the other man said.

"No!" She grabbed his hand. "You leave!"

"The hell I am!"

* * *

><p>When Mercedes comes back home to Lima she always makes a little pit stop when she arrives and when she leaves to Columbus, Ohio. She spends the night at an off campus apartment that Finn and Puck share while they attend Ohio State University.<p>

"SHH!" Mercedes said wheeling out her suitcase from her room with her jacket and purse in hand.

"Cannot wait till this is over baby" Puck said wrapping his arm around his girlfriend giving her a chaste kiss.

"Spring break then were done" she murmured back on his lips. "Santana go get your stuff so we can go! Hello Jacob, Happy Holidays" she said sweetly to Santana's high school sweetheart.

"Happy Holidays Ms. Jones" Santana and Jacob took Mercedes and Puck's title as the most shocking couple. Since the date Puck set them up on they have been seeing each other. It is rumored that Santana was so desperate that when they walked back to her car they had sex, and Jacob was actually quiet good. People noticed them sneaking out of their cars at school, in janitor's closets, and empty classrooms.

Santana and Mercedes decided on the same university and became civil. Puck demanded that Santana gave his girl an apology for the problems she caused them in their nasty separation. Over traveling together to and from home they made a deal that Mercedes would make over Jacob if Santana did not make moves on Jacob while in the car. With the help of Mercedes, Jacob looks like a new man, with the afro gone, cleaned shaved face, no side burns, and new clothes he is a hot stud.

"What are you doing calling her Ms. Jones her name is Weezy"

"Your name still hasn't changed bitch"

"That's good" Santana praised walking out getting her stuff.

"Hey Jacob what are you doing with your chin—Oh la la a little beard going on hmm?" Mercedes said grabbing her UGGs before checking out Jacob's new look.

He chuckled looking up from his phone, "Yeah"

"Finally" said Puck lifting his girl and putting her on his lap helping her with her boots, "I have been wanting my barber back" leaning his head on hers.

"I always do your hair baby"

He laid them down on the sofa puckering his lips at her, "Yeah but I love her to myself"

"Love you" she whispered.

"Love you too!" he said leaning in closer to her lips.

"Let's go!" Puck grumbled he was just about to steal a kiss from his girlfriend interrupted by Santana. "Oh please don't start that whiney 'I love you' crap. You two said it a million times a day in high school. I came down here to get something to eat freshmen year you said it a billion times when you were fucking in the bathroom."

"You did what?" Puck snapped.

"I won't talk about the other noises I heard"

"What the fuck you doing in my place?"

"Stealing food, I don't anymore because all you have is weird healthy shit"

"You gained all the weight she lost Santana" Puck snickered.

"Let's go…Jacob get the hell off your phone come on" Santana deadpanned, it is true not having Sue on her back about her weight nor her parents she let herself go gaining 20 lbs.

We drove in Puck's truck and made it back to Lima that evening. He dropped me off first, helping me with my stuff.

"My place or your place?" she asked.

"Actually I was hoping you come over. My mom and sis are gone they're spending the holiday's at my grandma's. I have the house to myself."

"Okay, but I have Christmas shopping to do first thing"

"No you don't you finished it over Thanksgiving. You're planning for my birthday"

"Another reason why this is my favorite time of year!"

"No parties"

"No, no, no, no way" she said making him smile.

"Love you" he kissed her.

"Love you too"

"Hear this! This is what I am talking hurry up Puck!"

"You can walk!" he barked back at the Latina yelling in his truck. He drove off once Mercedes was in the house.

After Mercedes and Puck declared their love for one another did Puck meet her parents officially as her boyfriend, after confronting them when they smelled Axe spray on her skin. Unbeknownst to them Puck and Mercedes still snuck out at night to sleep in each other's beds. To this day they still get excited climbing each other's windows…well one of them does.

"Hey baby!" Mercedes said climbing through the window with her backpack already dressed in his OSU sweats and t-shirt.

"Sassie you could have came through the front door" he said walking into his room.

"What I am sorry I do it out of habit" he rolled his eyes and pulled her inside.

They made dinner together and sat at his kitchen table.

"So this is our last year in college…" Puck said looking at his girlfriend of 6+ years. He smiled just by looking at her: her hair down and crinkly, his clothes barely hung on her now because she lost so much weight while in college. Puck caught on seeing her become so healthy when he came to visit her in Chicago and he worked out with her and eat healthier too. The favorite thing he liked viewing his girlfriend was seeing the necklace he got her inscribed with their initials M&P dangling around her neck. He got it for her after they declared their love for each other. He took Finn's words to heart that they were going to be together for a while, and his best friend could not be more right.

Puck took it hard when Mercedes decided to go to school in Chicago, he was going to have to let go of them being near each other all the time. To his surprise Mercedes kept it fun and sexy, Skype was Puck's new friend it was the way they communicated the most while apart. Thanks to Skype they had the most exciting virtual/phone sex, and made the real sex that more explosive as well. When the couple could they would organize virtual dates with one another, having breakfast or dinner at the same time and Skype. Puck pushed to see his girl every moment he could and continuing to give her good morning phone calls.

"Went so fast"

"Have you thought about what you going to do after you graduate?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Some what here or there."

"I told my mom about you sleeping here" her head shot up and look him in the eye like he lost his mind.

"Why?"

"She already knew, and I just wanted to be honest about it not lying anymore."

"Oh okay…well what she say?"

"That it is fine."

"Oh" she nodded her head and buried her head into her food.

"I did it so you won't be climbing in my window and use the front door now."

She nodded again. Puck could tell she was shutting down from the conversation feeling overwhelmed.

"Baby, so what do you want to do for my birthday?" he said moving to a more comfortable topic.

"I don't know" she giggled being happy again, and he rolled his eyes smiling at her.

"Come on!"

"Seriously I don't know", composing herself, "I get you at the end of the night that's all I was told. The guys and your family want you for the day."

"Shit"

"I love you it will be cool, we'll do like every other year, have our Christmas together."

"Okay" giving into that cute smile of hers.

Puck woke up the next morning feeling alone and empty, so he knew Sassie was gone. He rolled over and smiled at his nightstand seeing a bowl of cereal and hot chocolate with a note.

_Morning baby! _

_You look so peaceful sleeping, so I didn't want to wake you._

_Enjoy this hot chocolate while I am gone ;)_

_I love you sweetie,_

_Your baby Sassie_

Mercedes came home later after a few hours at the mall.

"Hey sweetie where were you?"

"At the mall"

"No bags?" Kurt said surprised baking with her mother in the kitchen in matching aprons.

"Nope"

"Mercedes" she straightened up at the voice, "Daddy"

"Have you thought about your future?"

"Stop Joe she just got here" her mother said to her daughter's defense.

"I heard Kurt's plans after graduating and they are quiet promising. Kurt got a great offer from to work in fashion design, now what about you honey?"

"Joe!"

"I am just asking her about her future. Graduation is in a few months and she needs to start making decisions now!" Her mother was ready to argue, but Mercedes spoke first.

"I have a few offers Daddy that I am reviewing." Everyone was silent, but she was delighted seeing her daddy smiling, "Excellent, let's talk in my office Muffin."

Puck hated Christmas the most, but Mercedes loved it. He could not at times get her on her phone and hangout with her as much, but this year Mercedes was completely missing in action. This bothered Puck to the core, because he was waiting so long for them to hangout and sleep together, and after the first night they arrived back they haven't slept together since. He spent most of time with his family at his grandma's or he spent time with Finn at the Hummel-Hudson residence.

"Dude can you stop checking out your phone? Seriously this is like your 5th time you checked it!" Finn said. "You know this is Sadie's favorite holiday this is what she does." He laughed.

"This is her favorite holiday because of me" he thought remembering what she said at her place.

"Kurt man what is Mercedes been up to?" he finally asked her best friend.

"I don't know. She has been with her father a lot ever since he asked her what her plans were after school, she said she got a lot of job offers."

"What?" Puck said astonished.

"Yeah…"

"Shit"

"Chill out man, you will see her on your Birthday dude—dude!" Puck called her phone again ignoring Finn. He would normally always listen to Finn's advice, but at this point he didn't want to hear it.

…..ring…..

….ring…..

"Hey baby" she whispered.

"Finally!" he got up and walked outside, "Where you been baby I missed you."

"Sorry I will explain everything soon. I hate this too."

"Why are you whispering?"

"I am actually in the middle of something sweetie."

He groaned into the phone, "I know honey. I love you." She said in a sweet voice.

"Really?"  
>"Yeah you know that." He was still growling on the phone, "Hey come on, in two days you will be mine."<p>

"I will?"

"Yes"

"It better be good"

"Oh it will be out of the park. Your mine at 7pm...um but I got to go honey."

"Fine" he snapped his phone shut.

Christmas Day

Puck went over to his grandma's to celebrate the non-Jewish celebration, with his family. As the family was discussing their gifts Puck moped in his chair deep in thought.

"Noah what is wrong darling?" he smiled at his grandma.

"Nothing, I am okay"

"It is Mercedes I bet." His sister, Sarah cooed.

"A car?" the older woman said.

"No his girlfriend Ma. She is really nice." His mother said laughing.

"She is" Sarah confirmed. "They been together for 6 years"

"Oh wow Noah I am so proud" she kissed his cheeks, "when will I meet her and you two marry?"

"Grandma!" he whined, his phone rang in his pocket, and he whipped his phone out quickly.

"Mercedes" Sarah cooed.

_Merry Christmas dude! We're going to have a blast tomorrow! -Finn_

No messages from Mercedes.

"Great" he mumbled under his breath.

The next day Puck was elated not just because it was his birthday, but because he was going to see his girl. He checked his phone and was excited seeing the voicemail message she left.

"_Hey baby! Happy Birthday! I know I have a lot of explaining to do…I know. Enjoy your day and I will see you soon, till then go to the bathroom and enjoy your bath baby…Oh! In the kitchen I left my gifts for your mom and Sarah. Okay love you!"_

He didn't want to take a bath without Mercedes there with him; he would always take a quick shower and leave.

"Damn" was all he could say seeing the sight of the bathtub with all the bubbles in it smelling it like peppermint. On the edge of the bathtub near his soap bar was a cup of hot chocolate with a note beside it.

_I know a bath alone is not what you want, but please enjoy it. Love you!_

_P.S. I know I owe you big time_

"Damn straight" he muttered at the note.

He took the bath and it made him feel calm and relaxed. That morning Puck, Finn, and his family went to go get breakfast together and then went ice-skating. After Finn took Puck to join the guys having a snowball fight, went sledding, had lunch at Finn's and hung out, ending with some drinks at a town bar. At the bar all the girls joined them there: Rachel, Tina, and Brittany. It was getting late and Puck could not help but let his eyes drift to the nearest clock counting down the time to 7pm.

"Puck"

"What is it Santana?" He didn't notice her attitude not loud nor outspoken being cordial.

"Mercedes is outside read—"

He didn't wait for her to finish and headed straight to the door finding her leaning against her car. "Hey birthday boy", he pressed against her against the car giving her a deep passionate kiss. Normally Puck and Mercedes did not share kisses this deep in public, but they both allowed it because they have been separated for so long. Mercedes allowed him to kiss her as long as he wanted it was unlike any other she received from him. Puck is an experienced kisser but this was a different technique, him rhythmically pushing his tongue in and out of her mouth tilting his head side to side in a rhythm as well. Despite his precision she felt the love up and through his kisses. As he pressed himself onto her more giving her a good scent of the peppermint soap from his bath, he laced their fingers together wrapping their hands around his back.

He broke away when he lost his breath.

"I missed you too. Come on", she kissed his cheek quickly and they both entered her car. All the way there to the mystery destination Puck stroked her shoulder or sucked off her neck.

They arrived at campsite in the woods, which was all ready and organized. Puck was so surprised that she did this truth, he has never been camping before. His father walked out on his family when he was a toddler and his mother never had the time to take him between working and taking care of him and Sarah.  
>"Come on!" he noticed as they walked to the campsite that Mercedes was looking very cute in her outdoor get up wearing Timberland boots, overalls,a flannel shirt, bubble vest, thick gloves and scarf, with an aviator hat. She turned around at him, seeing him checking her out giving her an eyebrow raise, "What? Papa Burt hooked me up. It is Burt Hummel fashions!", she said swirling around.<p>

"I figured that and I like it. It is kind of turning me on."

"No, no, no. Let this turn you on", she directed his attention to the campsite she had laid out for him. He immediately saw a huge fire with logs surrounding it to sit on. Beside the blazing fire he saw a huge tent beside it.

"This is awesome baby" he hugged her tight. "Baby did you do this yourself?"

"Yup..well, I used Youtube, but that shouldn't count! Are you hungry?"

"Yeah"

She made them a little fancy camping meal of hoagies, stew, and hot chocolate.

"There is desserts and presents too!" she said taking their plates putting them into the picnic basket.

"I think that I am too full right now for a dessert Sassie—" he stopped midsentence as she undid her overalls, "No milk?" she winked at him.

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

><p>"Baby we just had sex in the snow and I was not even cold" Mercedes said cuddling Puck looking at the stars.<p>

"See how bad you turned me on" she laughed as they got up and put back on their clothes.

Once she was clothed she ran to the car and scurried back with a little cake. He was so surprised seeing the cake: it was a small retangular cake with the words, "Happy Birthday Noah" with Supermario on it. As his girlfriend sang happy birthday he praised that this was the best birthday ever. He says that every year whenever she does something for his birthday. In the past she has planned things for them at her house when he parents aren't home: having a special dinner and a winter swim or mostly she would do new kinkier things in the bedroom that always blew his mind. Other birthdays she took him go-cart racing, paintballing, or a game. Puck always got mad when she spent on him, which is why she always paid for everything in advance. For her birthday he would spend way more than what she would spend on her birthday: taking her out on a horse drawn carriage ride in Chicago, senior year got them a hotel room, took her out to plays, etc. For her coming birthday he has a very special gift for her planned that would change their lives forever.

Puck enjoyed this birthday the best because she didn't seem to spend so much and it was sweet and homey, especially with that homemade cake.

"I hope you like it I made it myself."

"I love it!"

"You didn't taste it yet!"

"I love you", he said looking he square in the face. At this point in the relationship they could tell what the other person is thinking or would say by their tone or actions, like how he kissed her at bar. With his words she understood he wouldn't give a damn how the cake tasted, being together is all that matters.

"Love you too"

Puck dug his forefingers into the cake getting out a chunk and held it in front of Mercedes mouth, and she slowly eat it off his fingers. They went back and forth eating the cake off of each other starting from fingers to eating off their body parts.

"Puck" she said from his icing covered chest in the tent.

"Hmm?"

"Happy Birthday baby…shit you didn't make a wish"

"I did"

"Good…here"

She passed him his gift that she hid in the corner of the tent. Normally, Sassie got him a new video game or clothes, but this was very special. In the gift bag she had a coupon book: free hug, free massage, free date, etc. and a photo album of all the memories they had together.

"You like it?"

"Yes this is great"

"I thought that the photo album would be good, so when we are apart that it would help. There is a blank coupon and you can request whatever you want whenever we see each other again." He didn't like that explaination forming a pit in his stomach, he didn't want to think about them being apart.

"You okay?" she sounded worried.

"I am fine"

"Liar!"

"I have questions for you and I want you to answer them."

"Shoot"

"What have you been doing this whole time not answering my messages?"

"I have been with my Daddy. When I wasn't with him I was with Santana."

"Why?"

"Jacob lied, cheated, and left her for someone else."

"Really?" he was shocked turning on his side facing her.

"Yeah. She found out when she snuck to be with him at his place finding him fucking another woman in his bed. You know Santana she goes in anyway and makes a scene. The other woman was all confused saying 'who is that?', and he said 'no one' and told her to get the hell out or he would call the cops." Puck doesn't like Santana, but he felt bad. "She was barely out the window when she heard him moaning and groaning getting back into the sex. He later called her leaving a voice message basically saying sorry for you finding out this way, but thanks for making me popular and sexy. He chose the other female and that he has been unhappy and been seeing the girl for over a year."

"Santana came to my doorstep trying to be big and macho but I could tell from her eyes she wasn't. She broke down and told me everything, for the past few days she stayed over and hung out with my family. I helped her get her stuff from his place and his stuff from hers. It was hard dumping all the photos and memories from her room of them. I couldn't believe it that he cheated."

"Me either, back in high school he couldn't get no ass."

Puck had the silence hang over them as he let the news sink in.

"What about your Dad?"

"We have been going over my options after graduation. He has been serious about having me have a plan before I leave, and pick an offer. How is your family?"

"Fine." He was getting pissed, "Baby why are you playing games?"

"I am not playing games Puck!"

He sighed unwrapping his arm from around her, and got a box from his pants pocket tossing it in his hands.

"Mercedes I-I cannot wait much longer. Tell me what your plans are?"

"My first choice is in Chicago, I got a good offer there and my Daddy thought this is the best option. The plan is to stay there. What about you?" she was nervous the phrase 'I cannot wait much longer' made her cringe that she has been doing something wrong and he is about to leave her.

"That's what Daddy wants what the fuck do you want?"

"I don't know"

"Do you want to be in Chicago?" he said yelling.

"Yeah" she said unsure.

"Do you want to be in Chicago?" he yelled louder.

"Yeah!"

"With me?"

She was shell shocked her face fell apart at that. It made Puck uncomfortable seeing her look so confused, but he has been unhappy for too long. "This is a key to my place in Columbus and the other to my Mom's house could have even been a damn ring in there too." He put the box between them as he shifted away from her a bit. "I cannot do this anymore sneaking here or there not seeing you for weeks on end. My grandma wants to meet you and I barely hang out with you on the holidays even though I am your boyfriend of 6 years!"

"Wait! I didn't know—"

"I know you didn't know but baby don't be stupid! You _know_ I have been wanting this."

"But what about your plans?"

"To be with you! I am a engineer I will find work anywhere!" He yelled looking right at her.

"STOP IT!" she yelled right back, his anger faded instantly seeing her on the verge of tears.

"Hey" he said gently, but she backed away.

"Just stop for a second." She sat there scratching her head looking lost trying to sort through her thoughts and reason her options. Puck looked intently at her face trying to read to get a sense of what she is thinking. She held the box in her hand of the keys to his places. "I miss Puck a lot when I am in Chicago. I never get to feel him and I hate Skype now." He watched and listened as she spoke her thoughts a loud. "I love him, it is bad that we been together this long and we haven't made plans: at least to be with each other's families on holiday's. I do love Sarah she is fun. God but living together is a big step for us, but you know M that we thought about that. Daddy asked me about Puck and marriage as we reviewed my resume and all of my options in his study. Living with Puck would be so much fun. No more living alone. When he told me about his mother knowing about me sneaking over I was so embarrassed. I bet my mom knows seeing his boxers in my dresser. I like the thrill of us sneaking around, but it is also getting too much and a waste of time. Yeah we hangout with Finn now and then but most of the time we hang with each other."

"I love you" Puck said, when she got quiet. She looked up at him and smiled, "You heard everything." He nodded pulling them closer together growing a smile on his face, "So I will meet your grandma?"

"Yeah…I will spend time with your family right?"

"Mhmm! Get you keys to my place while we're here." Puck couldn't be more thrilled. He laid them down on the sleeping bag with him on top.

"So do you think we should stay at my place or find another—mmph", As she rambled on their plans Puck trailed kisses down her body,"Baby I bet you better start looking for work now."

He got to the spot he wanted, "Right now?" wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well...not right now"

* * *

><p><em>Moving in together was the best thing we ever did. I got my dream since high school of us living like a married couple. After sneaking in her place all those times, I kept wanting to just stay with her at her place or her at mines. I never miss a day going to bed with her and not waking up to her by my side. Santana and Finn come by and visit all the time. Mercedes and Santana became close since Jacob dumped her, helping her continue to push past the break up and move on with her life. She now works in Washington working at the Pentagon…who would have thought she would be working to protect me? Finn is still in Columbus working for the OSU football team. <em>

_As for me I immediately moved in with Mercedes, not taking any more damn separation and Skype calls any longer. We decided to keep her old place and save up for a bigger one. _

_Three years since moving in with her, my relationship with her family could not be stronger. Her father now checks on the both of us to see how our career plans are going. My grandma gave Mercedes her seal of approval, despite being named after a car. My mother promised not to tell her about Mercedes and I sneaking in each other's rooms. Sarah was in high school and on the weekends would always come down and visit us. Her and Mercedes are really close and on Saturday's they would have a girly day. Like I told my lady I got a job in Chicago, as an electrical engineer._

_I could not be a happier man. We finally saved up enough and are moving into a bigger apartment in downtown Chicago, with much spare room for Sarah, Santana, and Finn._

"_Finally you guys are moving into a new place!" Finn said._

"_Word! I mean I was tired of fighting for space on the couch bed with Finn and Santana" Sarah whined._

"_Finn snores too" Santana said. "Finally we'll be able to get some rest in our own room." Slapping up Sarah._

"_Oh shut up" Finn said blushing. _

"_We have to get rid of the couch because you guys put a lump in it."_

"_I resent that! You calling me fat?" Santana said showing off her slim figure. She got back in shape by working out with Mercedes and I._

_The door opened and Mercedes, our parents, and the Hummel's came in._

"_Mercedes your hubby is calling us fat!"_

"_The only fat one is me" Mercedes said at 6 months pregnant sitting down on the couch, "Are you sure it isn't my fault?"_

"_Yes I am sure, three butts weigh more than one."_

"_Have you checked lately looks like I am truckin' three behinds over here." They laughed._

_My beautiful wife is carrying our son. I was so excited when she told me a year into our marriage the news that she was pregnant. Mercedes is a marketing director at the firm that offered her the first job out of college. Now she is preparing to go on maternity leave. She makes me so proud of her and being her husband, when she told her parents about our plans the day after our camping trip. Ever since she invited my family and I over every Christmas to be with them. _

"_Trust me baby I been checking that juicy behind all the time, ever since high school. I know that booty like the back of my hand, and it is not your fault..it was the three couch potatoes that did it. You are just absolutely beautiful my darling." I whispered in her ear._


End file.
